


prompt #31: i can't keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you

by zukoskataraa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoskataraa/pseuds/zukoskataraa
Summary: warnings: mentions of cheating. angst.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 23
Collections: 50 Dialogue Prompts





	prompt #31: i can't keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: mentions of cheating. angst.

“What’ll you have?” The bartender asked the dark-haired boy sitting at the bar. He looked up and gave the bartender a sad smile.

“What do men who fuck up usually order?” Zuko asks and the bartender sighs.

“One old fashioned it is.” The bartender prepares Zuko’s drink and Zuko looks around the club, looking for someone to bring home. “Here you go.” The bartender slides over the drink.

“Thanks. Cheers.” Zuko says as he lifts up the glass and takes a sip. “Wow, that’s strong.” He says but when he looks up, the bartender is gone and already making a drink for another customer. Zuko slowly drinks his drink as he looks around, trying to look for her. He had come to this club every night for the past 2 weeks, hoping to see her and get closure. And maybe even get her back. But Zuko knew that was a long shot.

It had been two weeks since Zuko and Katara broke up, and Zuko wasn’t affected by it at all. At least, he wasn’t affected by it for the first few days. But then he started to miss her. He missed her touch, her scent, her presence. Zuko had fucked up, and he knew it. He hated that he had to bring home a random girl every night just to feel good, but it never satisfied him.

Zuko sighed as he finished his drink, and waved up the bartender. “I’ll have a beer. Strongest one you have.” He says and the bartender nods. He comes back with a bottle of beer and Zuko thanks him. Zuko stands up and starts to head to the dance floor, when suddenly he sees her. His eyes locked onto her body as she swayed it, her curves visible in the skintight dress she was wearing. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his beer as he slowly walked up to her. He gently taps her shoulder, and she looks at him. She widens her eyes.

“Hi.” Zuko says over the music. Katara doesn’t talk, she just looks at him the whole time. Katara doesn’t know if she wants to slap Zuko or run away. “Uh, are you okay?” He asks.

“Get away from her.” A voice says. Zuko sees Suki, a friend of Katara’s, approach them.

“I don’t mean any trouble. I just wanted to talk to Katara.” Zuko says. Suki glares at him as she wraps an arm around Katara.

“She doesn’t wanna talk to you.” Suki says to Zuko. “Let’s go, Kat.” Suki says but Katara doesn’t budge.

“I’m okay, Suki.” Katara smiles. “I’ll be alright. Just go hang out with Toph. I’ll be back.” Katara smiles as she walks away, and Zuko takes that as his cue to follow her. They walk out of the club and onto the quiet, dimly lit streets of the city. Katara leans on a wall, crossing her arms. Zuko stands in front of her, beer still in hand.

“Well?” Katara says, waiting. Zuko rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“We… Ended things on a rough patch. And I didn’t want that. I’m sorry.” Zuko says, looking at Katara. Katara sighs.

“I didn’t want to end things at all, Zuko.” She says, her voice thick, as if she’s about to cry. Katara was holding back tears, but didn’t want Zuko to know.

“You didn’t?” He asks, hopeful.

“I didn’t. But you didn’t give me a choice. You…” She was crying now, and as Zuko moved forward to wipe away her tears, she stopped him. “No. Don’t. You… You cheated, Zuko.” Katara says, her voice filled with anguish. Zuko’s heart breaks, again.

“I… I know. It was stupid. I was stupid. But I was drunk, Katara.” Zuko defends himself but Katara shakes her head.

“I don’t care, Zuko. That’s still cheating.” Katara says, wiping her tears. Zuko sighs.

“I know… But, I miss you, Katara. **I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.** I regret it, Katara. The whole thing.” Zuko says, desperate. Katara looks at him, and his face was filled with regret and pain. She sniffles, and wipes her tears.

“Zuko, I’m not the one at fault here. I’m just doing the right thing. But just so you know, I miss you too.” Katara says. Zuko looks at her, waiting for her to continue.

“You miss me, but?” He asks and Katara gives him a small smile.

“You always knew when I would add something at the end of my sentences.” She says. “I miss you, but, I’m sorry. I can’t be with you again.” She says and Zuko wants to die right there.

“Why? I-I’ve changed.” He says, and Katara looks at him.

“How many women have you slept with since we broke up?” Katara asks, her voice soft. Zuko looks away.

“I only slept with them because I missed you. But they were nothing like you, Katara. You’re the only one that I want.” He says. He knew it was pointless, but he wasn’t going down without a fight.

“You should have thought of that before you cheated, Zuko.” Katara says. She grabs his hand, and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“So, this is really it?” Zuko says, his voice low. He was looking at her, and he wanted to kiss her in that moment. But he knew that he couldn’t, because she wasn’t his anymore.

“This is really it.” Katara nods. “Here’s the closure we’ve been waiting for. You’ve made me really happy, and I know you’ll make someone else happy, too. It was an amazing 2 years with you, Zuko.” She says and Zuko can’t help but chuckle at how serious she sounded.

“You made me more than happy, Katara. I hope you know that. And it was the best two years of my life. And I’m sorry I fucked it up. I regret it, just so you know. And I mean it. I miss you, and I’ll keep missing you.” He says, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She smiles.

“I know you do. But I hope you learned your lesson.” She says the last part jokingly, but Zuko knew she was serious.

“I have. And I’m really sorry, Katara. I really am.” Zuko says, and Katara lets go of his hand.

“I know. Goodbye, Zuko.” Katara walks back to the club, leaving Zuko behind along with their past.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: zukoskataraa


End file.
